


Grandpa England Babysits

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa England inadvertently teaches the twins their first word and it was not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa England Babysits

**Grandpa England Babysits**

 

 

"Come on, you can do it! Say Daddy!"

Alfred looked at his children eagerly as he awaited them to do as he asked. The two year olds on the other hand replied with mumbles and smiling faces. Alfred heaved a sigh and rubbed Anya's stomach as he lightly rested his forehead on Allen's stomach.

"Come on you two. Daddy, daddy, daddy, d-ah-dee."

The twins looked up at their daddy and continued to smile and be oblivious.

"Alfred they will speak when they are ready da?"

Alfred turned his head to see Ivan standing in the doorway of the twins' room. Russia smiled at America and the twins on the floor as he walked into the room.

"Hey, they're two years old and totally ready! They just need a little push is all," stated America then turned back to the twins. "How about papa? Can you say papa? Paw-paw?"

Russia chuckled softly and moved to sit next his lover on the floor. He picked up Allen and rubbed his face into his round stomach, making him giggle, then looked into his violet and blue eyes.

"Can you say papa?"

The Russian only received a grabby hand to his nose and America laughed as Allen tried to get a hold of it by putting his finger up Ivan's nose. Ivan instantly pulled his son back and wiggled his nose at the odd feeling.

"That was not very nice Allen."

The toddler just giggled and kicked his legs and Ivan set him down gently and held onto his hands as he stood on his legs. Allen then moved to face his twin and start walking towards her as she started to sit up.

"God they're growing up fast," stated Alfred as he watched the twins start to walk about their room for toys.

"Da, it is incredible."

"Yet they still don't talk."

Ivan looked the honey blonde beside him and chuckled.

"With that grammar I would not talk either."

Alfred gave an offended gasp and punched the older nation in the arm. Russia cringed at the punch and started to groan fall over onto his side.

"Faker," declared Alfred as Ivan acted like his arm had broken.

The twins took an interest in their parents' antics and waddled over to Russia. They immediately went for his face; Anya got to her knees to crawl up to it while Allen walked up and tried to climb him. Alfred laughed and went to pry the children off of Ivan and made a soft gasp as he remembered something.

"Oh! Vanya, I have to head to New York tomorrow for a conference thing with my boss. It's supposed to be a couple a days."

At hearing this Ivan stared at Alfred with a concerned look.

"What is it?"

"Dorogoy, I have to go back to Russia tomorrow. I was going to tell you when I came in here, but I was, distracted," he stated as he leered at his son still trying to climb him as he sat up.

"Really? How long?"

"A few days, but I am uncertain it will stay that way."

They both stared at each other blankly, that is until Anya fell over a stuffed toy and started crying. Alfred was quick to care for her and Ivan took Allen off his crib that he was trying to climb.

"What do we do? If we both have to be gone for while what about the twins? I can't take them with me," said Alfred as he soothed Anya.

"I cannot take them either," Russia paused for a moment to think, "Ah, do you think Matvey could watch them?"

America gave a soft gasp at the idea. but then shook his head.

"No, he's gonna be at the meeting with me, plus if he wasn't going to be there I don't know how his bear would handle that."

Ivan gave a sound of understanding and they both went back to thinking. They paid no mind to their children as Anya wiggled out of her daddy's hold and Allen went to attempt climbing onto his rocking horse.

"Oh! I know," declared Alfred excitedly then got up to go over to Allen, who he had spotted, "England! England can watch them! He's place is safe and he's watched them before, and he's really boring so they'll perfectly okay!"

Russia chuckled at that but nodded in agreement.

"Da, he does know how to take care of twins well."

Alfred beamed a smile as he grabbed Allen off the rocking horse that started to tip over with him halfway on it.

**......**

America called England, who had lectured him on time differences, but instantly let it slide by once he found out the nature of the call. It only took a few minutes for Arthur to agree and state he'd be ready to get them from Ivan on his way to Russia.

The British nation was running about his large cottage babyproofing everything he could before Russia was to come to his home.

"Oh mon cher what are you fretting over now?"

The Brit jumped at hearing the sudden voice and fell off the stepladder he was using to dust his grandfather clock. He was saved the pain of falling by the person that caused him to fall in the first place.

"Bloody frog don't sneak up on me like that! Now put me down," Arthur demanded.

France gave a "tsk" but put the nation on his feet.

"You still have not answered my question Arthur," stated the French nation as Arthur went back up on his stepladder.

"Rus- Ivan is bringing the twins over. He and Alfred are busy with work and need someone to watch them."

"Ah! Mes petits-enfants are coming!"

"Yes, yes, now if you insist on staying here then go make sure everything is safe for them. Since they can now walk around it means more danger," declared Arthur as he got down and moved his stepladder.

Francis gave a salute and planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek before running off and scanning for anything dangerous. By the time everything was set and ready for the twins' arrival the doorbell went off and England was quick to answer it. Who stood at his door step was exactly the person he was waiting for.

"Privet Arthur."

"And hello to you too Ivan. Here—" Arthur reached out and took one of the bags that Ivan had set down.

Ivan thanked him and France was quick to appear and assist with getting the twins' bags as the Russian pushed their stroller into the house. Once the twins were set free of their stroller and unbundled from their early spring outerwear, Russia gave England a detailed list written by himself and Alfred about what to do with the twins. Arthur eagerly agreed with it and practically shoved the Russian nation out the door after he said his goodbyes to his children.

England smiled widely at the twins looking around his front room with surprised eyes as France tried to get their attention. He had missed having the children in his home after the first time he watched them and now that they were back he was going to enjoy it even more than before.

The stay at England's was peaceful for the most part, aside from England dealing with a frog named France. The twins ended up staying longer than intended but Arthur assured their parents it was no problem. Though a problem did arise when it came to the last day of their stay. Ivan was due to pick them up that night and the twins happened to do something new.

France and Scotland where being yelled at by England as the Brit was watching over them as they ate.

"Why the bloody hell are you even here Allistor?!"

"What? I canna see my family? I am their granduncle after all. Besides I hadn't seen these tikes yet," he defined as he picked up a bunny shaped cookie and fed it to Allen.

Arthur just grumbled cruses under his breath as he glared at his brother and at France who he knew was responsible for Scotland's unexpected arrival. The Frenchmen just sat at the table with an amused smile as the dinner he was cooking for the three of them simmered behind him.

"No need to be upset mon amour," France started but was cut off by a small voice.

"Frog!"

The three nations looked at the twins who smiled at them in stunned silence.

"C-Come again," asked England nervously.

"Frog," repeated Anya happily and pointed at France at the end of the table.

They sat in silence for a moment, but steadily began to work into a fit of laughter, excluding France, until Allen spoke.

"Wanker!"

The silence came back, but France broke through it as he began to laugh. Allen repeated his word and Anya repeated hers as he laughed. The twins showing off toothy grins and banging their hands on their highchairs as they repeated the words.

"Bloody hell…"

England put his head in his hand as he heard the twins switch off the words, Anya saying Wanker while Allen said Frog.

"Wow, nice job little brother."

"Ah, their first words. I wonder how Alfred and Ivan will take it," stated Francis as he moved over to the dinner now ready.

England groaned and looked at his grandchildren then at his brother for help, who only shook his head while smirking. The Brit groaned again and banged his head on the table which ceased the twins' speaking and replaced it with giggles.

"Try teaching them a different word," stated Allistor.

"Oui, Alfred had been trying to get zem to say daddy and papa. Try that."

England looked at his lover and his brother then to the twins. He gave a nod and moved both of them to face him properly.

' _Alright, if I don't try Ivan or Alfred, possibly both, are going to kill me.'_

"Anya. Allen," the twins stared at their grandfather and England took it as a good sign, "Say daddy. D-ah-dee. Come now, daddy."

He stared at them expertly as he said this and the twins gave blank looks.

"Oy, say it like Alfred would."

Arthur nodded at the idea and repeated the word again. The twins instantly brightened up at hearing Arthur's impression of his son.

"Da-"

"That's it you two daddy!"

"Da-da."

England felt like he was going to cry at hearing that.

"That's right dada!"

Anya and Allen looked at each other and repeated and England felt tears prick his eyes.

' _God I miss this.'_

"Stop blubbering ya baby and try the other word."

England rubbed at his eyes and instructed the twins to repeat "papa". The two year olds caught on quickly to the word and even appeared to look around the room as if trying to spot their papa.

The rest of the dinner was spent trying to make "daddy" and "papa" the only two words the twins could say before Ivan came to get them. England crossed his fingers while France and Scotland seemed to wait for the twins to spill the two words they learned before, but it didn't happen. When the children were set to go and Ivan bid them goodbye the three nations breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment.

**......**

"Oh, how are my little kiddos today? Have a fun time at Grandpa England's?"

Alfred beamed at his children the next morning. By the time they had gotten home the twins where already asleep and Ivan was halfway there himself. The twins smiled at their daddy and bounced in their cribs as they tried to say something.

"What is it? Are you going to talk," asked Alfred excitedly.

"Da—"

The honey blonde wide-eyed at Allen and quickly ran out of the room to grab his phone and yell at Ivan to follow him. When he got back he pulled up his video camera on his phone and held it in front of the twins.

"Come on. Come on. You can do it! You can—"

"Dada!"

Alfred was stunned at hearing this and so was Ivan as he grinned at his children.

"Dada," stated Anya again.

"How about papa," asked Ivan as he pointed to himself.

"P-Papa," exclaimed Allen smiling.

Alfred's breath hitched as tears formed in his eyes. The twins repeated the two words to their parents and Alfred was trying his hardest not to sob in happiness. Ivan gave a proud smile and enveloped Alfred in a hug and kisses his tear stained face.

"Oh my God, they're growing up so damn fast," sobbed out Alfred as he buried his face in Ivan's chest.

"Da, they are, for now."

Alfred nodded at that and once composed himself went to ask for the twins to call him daddy, but got a different word.

"Frog," exclaimed Allen.

"Wanker," exclaimed Anya.

The twins looked at each other and bounced a little in their beds as they repeated the words. They then repeated each other's words and Alfred and Ivan stared at them in shock. America's shock soon wore off and his eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Ivan, watch them for me while I pay my "father" a visit."

Alfred turned to leave and Ivan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hold back."

Alfred nodded in agreement and went off to get dressed for the short trip to England.

 

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - Darling

Privet - Hello

Da/Oui - Yes

mon cher/amour - my dear/love

Mes petits-enfants - my little grandchildren

 

***England's on the shit list XD Ah so I bet yall are wondering why Scotland is here... I'm wondering that myself :T Idk I know I wanted to include lots of nations and Scotland just seemed the prefect person to com in and annoy England a lot to get him to cuss more xp Ah siblings. Also forgive me for trying to write Scotland scottishly (that's a word in my mind xp) I tried to think of Scotty from Star Trek 1966 to get the accent but... I failed :T Anywho! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
